


my light

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition): Day 1: Light of my lifeEvery day with Ethari was like a blessing.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819138
Kudos: 24





	my light

Every day with Ethari was like a blessing, he was Runaan’s true joy in life, and as each day passed he felt his love just get stronger, day by day. Ethari was truly the one for Runaan, the one man he held so high and treasured more than life itself. He was worth more than an ever lasting supply of the purest enchanted gold. Ethari truly was the light of Runaan’s life, and he wouldn’t want to have it any other way. They were made for each other, he knew it in more than just his heart, but his very soul as well. From the moment they had met all those years ago, he had known it.

Every day he felt his love grow stronger. When they woke up together each morning, sharing a bed and exchanging quick kisses and tired smalltalk and they cuddled closely, Ethari in Runaan’s arms. Ethari’s tender gaze as their eyes met, it was like falling in love over and over again each time, like they were once again young teens and newly lovestruck, reliving all of their “firsts”. This was a true magic that was much stronger than his connection the the moon arcanum.

He had never truly known joy until he met his husband, his other half that truly completed him in more ways than one, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

He enjoyed all the time he had with him when he was back in Silvergrove, taking every scrap of time he could until he was sent out on another assassin mission for who knows how many weeks or months.

But right now, this morning, he didn’t care about his job or anything else, the only thing in his mind was Ethari, his husband, beautiful life companion and true soulmate. The light of his life.


End file.
